


姐姐

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu
Kudos: 13





	姐姐

黄荏珺十五岁的时候有了新妈妈，也有了一个比自己小五个月不到的弟弟。  
  
对面房间的门缝中透着光亮。  
十一点，罗渽民还没有睡，但是也快了。  
黄荏珺从抽屉里找了条蕾丝内裤，蹑手蹑脚的穿过客厅，挂在阳台上。  
回到房间，黄荏珺拿起手机，点了发送。  
  
罗渽民睡前有刷朋友圈的习惯。  
划过无意义的链接，罗渽民停下了手。  
黄荏珺二十五分钟前更新了照片。  
是高考完那次姐姐和朋友去海边毕业旅行时候的照片。  
姐姐穿着比基尼，海水没过脚踝，转过头羞涩的笑。  
罗渽民忍不住放大图片。  
笔直纤细的双腿让忍不住想象它们缠在男人腰上的模样，挺翘的屁股包裹在布料里，再往上，小巧玲珑的胸部好像无视地心引力一般，丝毫没有下垂。  
罗渽民烦躁的丢开手机，走去厨房从冰箱里拿了矿泉水。  
大半瓶灌下去还是觉得热，罗渽民捏紧塑料瓶看着阳台上的蕾丝内裤。  
最后一次吧，这真的是最后一次了。  
罗渽民取下姐姐的内裤回房，对着照片开始打飞机。  
解决完生理问题，罗渽民攥着沾满了精液的蕾丝内裤走进卫生间，娴熟的打了肥皂泡沫搓洗单薄的布料。  
被爸妈和姐姐知道了，会觉得自己是畜生吧。  
罗渽民沮丧的晾好内裤回房睡觉，没注意到对面黄荏珺房间的门缝悄悄合上了。  
  
  
大学的暑假，无所事事。  
罗渽民开着电脑发呆。  
黄荏珺敲敲弟弟开着的房门。  
罗渽民回头：“怎么了？”  
“在打游戏嘛？”黄荏珺指指电脑屏幕。  
“没，随便开了个直播而已。”  
“陪我看个电影吧？”  
“好啊。”  
  
电视屏幕上黑底红字，罗渽民皱眉：“你不是最怕看恐怖片了吗？”  
黄荏珺挨着他坐下：“过两天去男神家里玩，听说看恐怖片可以增加skinship ，所以你先陪我看一遍，省得我到时候出丑。”  
罗渽民听到第一句话就想站起来说老子不干了，又怕她直接去找她那不知道哪里冒出来的男神一起看，于是耐着性子劝说：“姐姐，现在男孩子胆子也未必大，说不定他比你害怕鬼呢？不如你跟他看看冰雪奇缘2之类的？”  
“不会啦，他胆子跟你差不多大的。”黄荏珺很坚持。  
“好吧。”劝说无果，罗渽民只能往边上挪一些。  
黄荏珺跟着挤了过来：“娜娜你离那么远干嘛，我害怕。”  
拜托，电影内容要预习，skinship这种东西就不要跟我预习了吧？  
罗渽民抓过抱枕塞给她：“害怕就抱这个。”  
“我不要。”  
“咳，那你，盖盖腿吧。”罗渽民顺手就放在她腿上。  
爸妈不在家的时候黄荏珺穿得都很随意，罗渽民婉转的提醒过几次，换来的只有锁喉大法：“你脑子里整天都在想什么？”  
想什么？我除了想你还能想什么？  
黄荏珺今天穿的是吊带睡裙，裙摆很短，刚刚弯腰去插电源的时候罗渽民几乎能看到她的内裤。  
这会坐下来也没好多少，勉强遮住了大腿根部。  
罗渽民自知定力不够，用抱枕盖住姐姐大腿以后往前坐了一些，手肘支在膝盖上准备认真的看电影。  
  
黄荏珺的胆子真的很小，开始两分钟就抱住了罗渽民的胳膊瑟瑟发抖。  
罗渽民注意力全都集中在了胳膊上。  
贴着胳膊的柔软明显隔了三层布料。  
还好，黄荏珺今天有记得穿内衣。  
不然罗渽民一定落荒而逃冲进浴室猛洗冷水澡。  
电影里稍微有一点动静黄荏珺就吓得要往罗渽民身后躲，柔软的胸脯在弟弟胳膊上蹭来蹭去。  
罗渽民几乎石化，在家穿的又是宽松的沙滩裤，胯前的隆起太过明显，只能讪笑着把胳膊从黄荏珺怀里抽出来，身体弓得愈发厉害。  
黄荏珺其实根本没在意电影到底讲了什么，看到罗渽民笨拙的变换姿势，顺势抱住了他的腰。  
“好恐怖哦～”黄荏珺的声音听起来楚楚可怜。  
黄荏珺整个人趴在罗渽民背上，两人光裸的小腿也紧贴在了一起。  
算了，给她抱着会比较有安全感吧。  
剧情还没到三分之一的地方，黄荏珺就跟只树袋熊一样挂在罗渽民后背上，还贴着他耳根在那里念叨着好可怕不敢看了。  
罗渽民被她说话间的热气撩拨到硬得快爆炸，无奈的摁下暂停，扒下后背的人，想吐槽的话对上黄荏珺眼泪汪汪的模样一个字都说不出来了，只能给她拍拍后背安慰道：“没事了，都是假的，不看了。”  
黄荏珺的目的已经达到，自然也没有异议。  
罗渽民哄了她一会，拿过平板认真的寻找适合约会看的电影。  
恐怖片？不行，姐姐胆子这么小，不能让别人占便宜。  
爱情片？也不行，看着看着情难自已了一样要被占便宜。  
不然就战争片吧，够严肃。  
  
黄荏珺看他居然真的在挑选影片，叹了口气站起来：“我选了一身衣服，娜娜来帮我看看怎么样吧。”  
“嗯，你去换吧。”罗渽民沉迷挑选战争片不可自拔。  
黄荏珺拉着他走进自己卧室：“你跟我过来看。”  
锁舌发出声响，房门被关上，罗渽民站在床边有些不知所措。  
房间里有股说不清道不明的香味，罗渽民觉得有些熟悉，使劲嗅了嗅，才反应过来是刚刚黄荏珺黏着自己时候闻到的味道。  
是姐姐的体香啊。  
罗渽民想起深夜被自己荼毒过的内裤，怎么洗都还是觉得麝香味挥之不去。  
转身想出门又被环住了腰，黄荏珺好不容易把弟弟骗进来，怎么可能让他走。  
“娜娜去哪……”黄荏珺声音软软糯糯，“还没看我的衣服呢……”  
罗渽民向来很听黄荏珺的话：“那你快点换，我不偷看。”  
你不偷看那还有什么意思？  
黄荏珺觉得这只傻兔子真的是没救了，拉下弟弟捂住眼睛的手，推着他坐在床边。  
睡衣的吊带被主人挑开，垂落在肩头。  
罗渽民觉得黄荏珺只要胳膊稍微抬起一些，那睡衣就会发生自由落体。  
事实上黄荏珺也是这么做的。  
罗渽民都不知道目光该看哪里。  
“我新买的内衣，可爱吗？”黄荏珺跟着一点点后退的罗渽民爬上床，双膝分开跪立在他身侧。  
“可爱。”  
“你都没看就说可爱。”黄荏珺捧着弟弟的脸强迫他看向自己。  
罗渽民这才敢正眼看姐姐，淡黄色的布料勉强遮住了一半胸部，花边旁隐约还能看到浅粉色的肌肤，好像黄荏珺一伸懒腰，少女的蓓蕾就会从中逃出一般。  
这个想法太危险，罗渽民连忙垂下眼。  
姐姐真的很喜欢蕾丝镂空的款式吧，几乎每一条内裤都是这样。  
  
是的，罗渽民偷偷从阳台上取下的每一条，都是这样可爱又色情。  
蕾丝网纱缠绕在性器上其实会有一点痛，但罗渽民不在乎。  
姐姐擦地板的时候喜欢跪趴着，睡裙套在身上只是摆设。  
蕾丝内裤没什么弹性，所以格外贴身，连私处的凹陷都能勾勒得清清楚楚。  
罗渽民经常幻想着自己跪在黄荏珺身后，粗大的性器挤在姐姐的腿缝间莽撞的进出，这个时候如果顶到姐姐私密的地方，应该就是这种粗糙的痛感吧。  
罗渽民再次别开眼：“姐，约会的内衣这种，就不必给我看了吧。”  
黄荏珺无语，爸爸妈妈都是推拉高手，这些年耳濡目染黄荏珺也学到了不少，这个弟弟不知道像谁，比木头更迟钝。  
“你是傻子吧。”黄荏珺葱白一样的手指用力点点他的额头，“今天不想把精液射在我内裤上了吗？”  
罗渽民脑子里轰的一声，没想到自己的秘密早就被当事人知晓，慌忙想解释：“姐姐，其实……”  
黄荏珺趴在弟弟胸前吻住他，罗渽民后面的话全都变成了含混不清的音节。  
姐姐的嘴唇好软，刚刚看电影的时候还喝了冰饮，这会凉丝丝的。  
罗渽民忍不住抚着黄荏珺的后背回吻，慢慢接过主动权。  
黄荏珺享受得发出细碎的呻吟，罗渽民才惊觉自己在做什么，迅速松开手放在头侧以示清白。  
清白什么清白呢，满脑子都是姐姐皮肤滑腻的触感。  
两人分开的时候唇边还牵着一点点银丝，黄荏珺伸出舌头舔净了罗渽民嘴角的津液，看着他红透了的脸，取笑道：“你拿着我内裤自慰的时候脸也这么红吗？”  
罗渽民推开她想起身，黄荏珺干脆坐在他胯上：“就知道躲在后面偷看我擦地板，不想想家里只有你的时候我为什么穿那么凉快吗？”  
罗渽民刚想抱住怀里的人，又记起她刚刚说的男神，别扭的想让姐姐从自己身上下去：“好了你直接去找男神吧，不要拿我做实验了。”  
“我哪有什么男神？骗你的罢了。”  
“干嘛骗我？”罗渽民有点不高兴。  
“吃醋啦？”黄荏珺捏捏他鼻子，“不然你怎么可能陪我看电影，还进我房间？”  
“姐姐喜欢我吗？”罗渽民仰起头，神情认真。  
黄荏珺搂着他的脖子：“喜欢啊。”  
“我不要姐姐弟弟那种喜欢。”  
“谁会整天给弟弟发那种照片啊？”黄荏珺拨弄着他的头发。  
“你明明是发给大家看的。”罗渽民想到就生气。  
那么性感的姐姐，想藏起来自己一个人看。  
“我有单独设分组哦，仅你一人可见。”黄荏珺笑得像小狐狸一样。  
罗渽民愣住。  
“内裤也是啊，妈妈晚上一般都会把衣服收掉了再睡觉，每次阳台上都只有那一条，娜娜不觉得很奇怪吗？”  
“我哪里有空注意那个……”  
开玩笑，每次都跟做贼一样紧张的不行，谁知道阳台上到底挂了多少衣服。  
“都是我提前挂上去的哦。”黄荏珺又往前坐了一些，私处抵在罗渽民鼓胀的胯前，“娜娜好硬。”  
黄荏珺拍拍罗渽民的屁股示意他抬起来一些。  
“姐姐……”罗渽民神情有些抗拒，但还是乖乖的任由黄荏珺脱了自己的裤子。  
黄荏珺手小，都不能完整的握住弟弟粗大的性器。  
“会不会被娜娜插坏啊？”黄荏珺小心翼翼的磨蹭着柱身，“疼的话跟我说哦。”

罗渽民没想到自己幻想了许久的场景竟然还有变成现实的一天。  
“娜娜，姐姐好像湿了，要不要摸摸看？”黄荏珺在他耳边轻轻蛊惑。  
罗渽民向黄荏珺腿间伸手，果然，内裤中间的位置又湿又热。  
“姐姐难受吗？我帮姐姐脱掉吧？”罗渽民想把黄荏珺抱起来。  
黄荏珺还在蹭着弟弟的性器：“嗯……不用起来，娜娜把边上的蝴蝶结解开就好了。”  
罗渽民没想到这次的内裤居然还是系带式的：“姐姐计划这一天很久了吗？”  
“很久了哦，第一次看到娜娜的时候就想了。”  
没有了内裤的阻挡，黄荏珺花穴里流出的水全都蹭在了粗大的性器上。  
“姐姐流了好多水，我都被姐姐弄湿了。”  
黄荏珺咬着唇不说话。  
“这样下去床单都会被弄湿吧？要怎么办呢姐姐？”罗渽民确定了黄荏珺的心意，终于开始动腰。  
男生的动作比女生要粗鲁很多，黄荏珺娇喘连连，腰都软了：“娜娜用肉棒帮我堵住吧。”  
“姐姐的想法跟我一样，那我进来咯。”  
虽然是第一次，但黄荏珺早就湿透了，罗渽民掐着她的腰挤进去的时候只是肿胀得难受，并没有撕裂的痛感。  
“姐姐好有天赋，这么能吃。”罗渽民观察着黄荏珺的神情，插进一半的时候停下来。  
很痛吧，姐姐皱眉了。  
罗渽民想转移她的注意力，于是亲吻她柔软的胸脯：“姐姐把内衣也脱了好不好。”  
“娜娜来脱。”黄荏珺喘着气，努力适应身体里的火热。  
内衣的搭扣太复杂，罗渽民弄了半天也没能解开，就开始耍赖，直接从胸前扒开布料，饱满的乳肉挣脱束缚的时候还颤了颤。  
“哪有你这样的？”黄荏珺又好气又好笑。  
罗渽民抓起一边的柔软，含住顶端的蓓蕾吮吸：“姐姐好香啊。”  
黄荏珺反手解开内衣脱下，彻底赤裸着坐在罗渽民身上。  
性器一点一点钻开少女紧致的身体，终于整根没入。  
罗渽民也不急，只是埋在黄荏珺胸前，像小孩子吃奶一般。  
黄荏珺觉得自己魂都快被他吸走了，屈腿环住罗渽民的腰：“可以动了。”  
弟弟得了指令，把姐姐压倒在床上，温柔的开始挺动，一手还不停的抚摸着黄荏珺的大腿。  
罗渽民一边做一边吻着黄荏珺，诉说着自己的桃色幻想。  
“我一直很好奇，姐姐的胸那么挺，捏在手里会是什么感觉……”  
“我还想了好久，姐姐的腿缠在男人腰上会是什么模样，想得我好生气……”  
“嗯啊……那你现在……都知道了吗？”黄荏珺被操得浑身是汗，头发都黏在脖颈间，抓着罗渽民的肩膀，像是落水之人抓着浮木。  
“知道了，我还知道了更多。”  
“原来姐姐可以被吸到这么大，我还以为之前不穿内衣坐对面吃饭时候的凸起已经是极限了。”  
“原来姐姐能流这么多水，难怪擦地板的时候内裤颜色会深一块。”  
“姐姐擦地板的时候都在想什么呢？”罗渽民突然撞到深处。  
“哈……太深了……出去一点……”  
“姐姐回答了我就退出去些。”  
“我在想……不行你先出去……要坏了……”  
“不会坏的，姐姐相信我。快回答。”罗渽民故意变换着角度顶弄。  
“我在想……娜娜怎么那么能忍呢？嗯……怎么还不来压倒我……”  
“这么骚哦，那我满足姐姐啊。”罗渽民压在黄荏珺身上，快速的抽插着。  
黄荏珺哪里受得住这么激烈的操弄，闭着眼呻吟：“太快了娜娜……我不行了……”  
“姐姐要高潮了嘛？姐姐高潮会是什么样子呢？”  
“娜娜……娜娜……”黄荏珺抬起腰迎合着罗渽民的动作。  
包裹的性器的媚肉突然绞紧，罗渽民狠狠的插到底，哪怕黄荏珺抬脚踹他也不肯后退一些。  
反正姐姐被操得没力气了，踹人都是软绵绵的，一点也不疼。  
罗渽民感觉到又有一股液体淋在了龟头上，温温热热，很舒服。  
“姐姐喷了好多水啊，还好我帮姐姐堵住了。”  
黄荏珺捂住耳朵，又被迫和罗渽民十指紧扣。  
潮吹过后花穴又紧又湿，罗渽民又进出了一会，觉得腰眼有些发麻。  
“可以射在里面吗姐姐？娜娜不想拔出来。”  
黄荏珺羞涩点头：“我有吃药，没关系。”  
“姐姐准备得真的好充分。”罗渽民意外过后就是狂喜，毫无心理负担的掐着黄荏珺挺翘的屁股插到最深。  
黄荏珺只觉得精液一股一股灌进了身体，许久才停下来。  
“娜娜射好多。”黄荏珺摸摸小腹，总觉得都鼓了起来。  
罗渽民缓了一会，伸手从床头柜上拿了抽纸，小心翼翼地退出黄荏珺身体，帮她擦着流出来的乳白色液体。  
“怪姐姐太迷人，娜娜把持不住。”  
黄荏珺冲他张手：“帮我洗干净。”  
罗渽民把姐姐抱进了浴室。  
至于能不能洗干净，谁知道呢？


End file.
